Black heart
by thekingisback2
Summary: Some people cant change, some hearts cant change once a heart turns black it can never turn back goten knows this more than anyone
1. Episode 1 wake up were here

Goten goten wake up we're here, trunks said yelling in his face

What time is it. goten said rubbing his eyes.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders.

Goten looked to his left to see where he his right now.

An saw a familiar face, vegeta? Goten then looked forward An saw whis.

Wait is going on here. Goten thought to himself.Last thing I remember was... um wait what was I doing again. Goten then remember 1 hour ago.

Goten had just flown to trunks house to see him wan his dad getting ready to leave.

Heya trunks were you going? Goten asked curiously.

Planet Sadala? Right dad trunks asked a little unsure himself on were his father was taking them.

Yes trunks, it's about time you learn what real saiyan culture was like. Vegeta stated proudly.

Yeah basically what he said.trunks shrugged.

Oh well I'll see you later then, goten turned to fly off but was stopped by someone grabbing his hand.

Hey dad can goten come with us? Trunks asked while grabbing gotens hand.

Yeah sure I don't see why not, but hurry up.

Vegeta said. As he went out side where bulma and whis were sitting.

Goten then rushed home to say goodbye to everyone but gohan wasn't home or his dad. And he just realized that his mom just left for groceries, so with no one home goten flew back to trunks house,flying fast so they wouldn't leave him.

But while flying something caught his eye, goten looked down on the ground and saw something glowing a very dark shade. Of pink.

Ohh pretty goten said as he put it in his pocket, this could be a good luck charm. But if show trunks he might take it.so I guess I won't show it to him then. Goten concluded. This will be our secret. Goten said rubbing his pockets.

Current time goten had fallen asleep on the ride to another universe. It sounded like it should be exciting but it really wasn't.

So this is it huh vegeta said with a grin on his face. planet sadala, almost looks like home. Vegeta thought to himself.

Dad this place is amazing trunks said also smiling, what do you think goten? Trunks asked his best friend.

I think it's pretty fun goten said smiling back.

Master! A voice yelled out.

Followed by many other saiyans behind him

Cabba had landed in front of the 3 saiyans with the others landing behind cabba.

Ah so you're finally here cabba said smiling, this is the guy I was telling you about he's the one who thought me how to go super saiyan! Cabba exclaimed.

All the saiyans began to whisper amongst themselves

I'm sure you would all like to see me transform, however I would like a tour of planet sadala, see how it differs from ours in universe 7. Vegeta stated.

Of course master, but before we go who are the two kids you bought. Cabba asked pointing towards trunks and goten who was paying the conversation no mind.

Trunks come here! Vegeta commanded.

Yeah dad, hey I remember you my dad kicked your butt last time right! trunks exclaimed while pointing towards cabba which earned snickers from the other saiyans in the group.

Yeah I remember cabba said also laughing, so you're master vegetas son cabba said staring down at trunks, and that boy over there looks like the other saiyan from your universe.

Yes that is kakarot son he isn't as strong as my son though. Vegeta said proudly.

Goten still paid the conversation no mind as the rock in his pocket began to burn his leg

Goten looked back and saw trunks and vegeta, talking to all the saiyans in matching uniforms, but noticed one saiyan walking towards him.

So what's your name kid? the adult saiyan asked.

Goten and your name is cabbage right?

Cabba rolled his eyes towards him

It's cabba, nice to meet you cabba said shaking gotens hand.

Alright you guys let's give them the tour of our planet cabba said as everyone flew off, except goten who took the stone out his pocket to see it glowing a different color, now it was dark purple.

Hey goten come on! trunks yelled.

Oh coming! Goten yelled as he put the stone back in his pocket and then flew off.

1 hour later

The tour went fine except with a few questions by trunks and vegeta, goten was to worried about the stone in his pocket to ask questions.

And this is the sparring facility. Cabba finished. So master could you show us super saiyan. Everyone begin to get excited

As cabbas master would be showing them the transformation that cabba had tried to teach the other saiyans.

I could show you, or my son could, vegeta said pointing at trunks.

All the saiyans had confused looks on their faces, trunks then stood in front of all of the other saiyans

Haaaaaa trunks powered up then his hair turned golden and he became a super saiyan

Trunks put on a smug grin at all the shocked faces of the saiyans

Is that all!? A unfamiliar voice to trunks said.

But the voice was familiar to both cabba and vegeta knew this voice

Caulifa San. cabba said a bit shocked to see his tournament of power teammate here of all places.

Caulifa and her gang walked out from the shadows,Kale to her right and some others to her left.

The only reason I'm here is because I heard the universe 7 saiyans would be coming, I thought I'd see son goku, instead I got his lackey. Caulifa said with disappointment in her tone.

Lackey! Vegeta yelled back angrily.

Hold up hold up please you two calm down cabba said standing between the saiyans

Caulifa San look, kale said pointing down to goten.

Ha ha so you're son goku kid, caulifa said cracking her knuckles, I still need revenge for the tournament of power, hey boy?

Hm, goten looked up towards caulifa

Where is your father son goku? Caulifa asked impatiently.

Oh my dad didn't come with us, goten smiled towards her.

But you can fight me if you're not afraid to lose again. vegeta said smirking

What? Caulifa asked irritated by his statement,

You probably couldn't beat my son vegeta. said confidently still smirking.

Haha your joking, caulifa looked back towards goten, how about I take both of you on caulifa said while powering up I'll use these brats to warm up, then fight son gokus lackey then he'll see just how strong I am. Caulifa thought smiling.

Trunks go shut her up vegeta said not taking no for an answer.

Sure thing dad. Trunks smiled confident and happy that his dad was cheering for him.

Let's go goten trunks said as he began to power up some more, (he was out of his super saiyan transformation)

I can't trunks. Goten said

Haha what scared caulifa chuckled.

Yeah goten what's wrong? Trunks asked his best friend.

My mom said I can't hit girls. Goten said shyly.

Even though goten didn't mean any harm by his statement caulifa took it as an insult.

What did you say brat! Caulifa yelled angrily

I was gonna hold back a bit but now you're dead! Caulifa yelled

Haaaa caulifa begin powering up

Yeah I'll just hold back so I don't hurt you. goten reassured her.

Grrrr caulifa. You're so dead. Caulifa said still charging up. I don't know what they have in universe 7 but here, male or female it doesn't matter. As long as you're powerful that's how you survive, caulifa began powering up again.

Haaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ha! Caulifa finished turning super saiyan 1. Let's go brats caulifa said cracking her knuckles.

Goten let's fu-

No! Vegeta yelled before trunks could finish his sentence. It's about time you learn to fight your self. Vegeta finished.

If you say so dad, trunks then went super saiyan.

Let's go goten.

Ok, sorry about this lady.

Haaaaaaaaaaa goten began power up Until he reached super saiyan as well.

So you can go super saiyan as well I'd expect nothing less from son gokus kid. Caulifa said, but what else is he hiding.caulifa thought back to the tournament of power when she thought son goku was weak.

The 3 saiyans took their fighting stances, as the other saiyans went to the sidelines.

Caulifa smiled before jumping towards the to boys.

Haaaa? Caulifa jump straight towards goten. What ever you're hiding I'll find out now, caulifa charged her fist towards him.

Quickly goten side steeped her but was meet with a kick to the body. And got sent back.

Ahh goten yelled as was sent a couple meters back but caught him self, he then looked towards trunks who was in shock.

Still gonna hold back. Caulifa smirked.

Goten and trunks nodded at each other, before both jumping towards caulifa.

No more holding back then. Goten and trunks said in unison before both boys going in for a punch.

To be continued

Next time on black heart trunks and goten vs caulifa the call for gotenks


	2. Episode 2 trunks and goten vs caulifa

Previously on black heart goten trunks and vegeta went to planet sadala to meet with cabba, before there departure goten found a mysterious stone glowing a weird aura, and he took to planet sadala. On the planet caulifa, cabbas teamate during the tournament of power, came looking for a fight with son goku. When goten said he wouldn't fight her cause she's a girl caulifa immediately challenge him and trunks to a fight, can the two boys win against caulifa with out the use of fusion by orders of vegeta find out now.

Episode 2 trunks and goten vs caulifa, the call for gotenks.

Haaaa goten charged at caulifa, he sent a kicked towards her, but she easily grabbed his leg.

Is that all you got child of son goku? Caulifa said mocking him.

Trunks then came from behind her and unleashed a fury of punches and kicks, however caulifa blocked all of them with one hand, the other hand still holding goten by his foot, swinging him like a doll.

Whoa whoa let me go. Goten said getting dizzy.

Who does she think she is swinging me like some toy? Goten clenched his fists, she's just some dumb girl.

Haaaa goten powered out of her clutches,

What?! Caulifa said shocked.

Take this. Goten then sent multiple key blasts to caulifa face, until the only thing visible was smoke.

Trunks and goten looked at each other and smiled

Did they really do it? cabba asked shocked.

Caulifa San! Kale yelled out.

Pay attention you fools! Vegeta yelled out.

But is was to late, because caulifa had launched a blast through the smoke hitting both goten and trunks.

W-what happened?trunks asked stumbling to his feet.

Goten however didn't hear the questions, his ears were ringing. All goten saw was trunks lips moving with no words coming out, next thing he knew trunks was blasted with red energy and sent flying.

Trunks!! Goten yelled out as his senses returned to him he heard caulifa flying towards him, before he could react a knee within his stomach also sending him back as well.

Trunks helped goten up who was still struggling to stand on two feet.

Goten we need to fuse! Trunks yelled in his ear. My dad will be so angry with me if we lose with out at least putting a scratch on her.

These words were also unheard by goten as well, not because goten couldn't hear him, all he was paying attention to was caulifa mocking them.

Haha! Caulifa laughed. I guessed I'm warmed up, then you're next lackey. Caulifa said pointing towards vegeta, which he scoffed at. After that son goku, caulifa smirked.

Goten looked towards her and before he could attack again he felt something grab his leg, he looked down to see what grabbed him, nothing was there, trunks was still talking trying to form some plan, so what just grabbed his leg.

Goten? Trunks asked concerned, are you listening earth to goten, trunks said waving his hand in gotens face.

Oh sorry,what's up?

My plan now power down so we could fuse.

Trunks said flying away from goten.

Fuse? We don't need to fuse against her! Goten thought I know we could beat her. She's just a dumb girl!

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa goten powered up again.

Oi what's this? Caulifa smirked. Done with your little plan. Caulifa started walking towards them.

Goten what about my plan? Trunks called out.

We don't need to fuse to beat her trunks.

Goten yelled back.

That's right you don't need to. You're strong enough already. Now finish her.

I will finish her! Goten yelled out loud

Take this! Goten said flying towards her

Goten wait! trunks yelled flying behind him.

Goten went towards her face

Hmph caulifa went to block his Attack only for goten to disappear.

What were did h- gwa. Caulifa couldn't finish her sentence because goten kicked her in the stomach. Which left her face open, so trunks punched her sending her back.

Caulifa caught her self from falling to the ground. You bastards. Caulifa said charging towards them again this time faster than before, with her super saiyan aura getting bigger, she went for a punch towards trunks. But her Attack was caught by goten,

Who's own aura had gotten bigger as well however, instead of the normal golden glow like caulifa key was showing, gotens ki was golden with a black outline around it.

Is that all you got? Goten asked

What impossible. Caulifa said shocked.

Goten then kicked her in the face, trunks now! Goten yelled out

I got it trunks jumped towards caulifa who just got sent in the air.

Finish buster! trunks yelled out as he flung the ki blast at her

Booom!

Caulifa blocked the Attack but was sent in a crater on the floor.

Caulifa laughed. At least you made this fun. But no more games caulifa said charging up again.

Goten flew up in the air until he reached the top of the training facility.

Goten what are you doing! Trunks asked flying behind him.

Goten looked towards caulifa, no more games right? Goten put his hands together and pointed them towards caulifa.

That pose. vegeta thought to himself

That's the move that eliminated kefla! Cabba yelled.

Caulifa glared at him angrily. It won't matter what he does next though, Cause this fight is over.

Kamekame. Goten charged up. Gotens ki still glowing gold and black

Haaaaaaa goten yelled firing the beam at her.

Caulifa didn't move as the Attack made contact, causing the facility to shake.

Holy crap goten you got her. Trunks said slapping his best friend playfully on the back.

Goten however went for a punch which trunks dodged.

What's your problem dude trunks said not happy with the fact goten almost punched him in the face.

S-sorry trunks. Goten said calmly, he never swings at trunks with such anger.whats wrong with me goten thought.

Why are you celebrating. caulifa called out

What! trunks said shocked.

Goten turned even more shocked than his best friend.

The smoke finally cleared to show caulifa in her super saiyan 2 form. I told it's over caulifa smiled.

In an instant she was in front of goten and trunks.

She sent a punch into both boys knocking them out of there super saiyan forms. Then kicking them down to the floor. They crashed with a hard thud, then caulifa sent a giant energy at the boys causing an explosion.

Is that it? Cabba asked

The smoke cleared to see goten and trunks shirts destroyed, and boys badly injured

This fight is over caulifa said landing in front of them.

Goten and trunks were struggling to stay on there feet.

Caulifa turned towards all the other saiyans,

Now who-

Wait! Trunks yelled out. So you can reach super saiyan 2 but, we can reach super saiyan 3

What caulifa eyes lit up, show me! She said excited.

Dad is it okay if we fuse now.Trunks asked vegeta, vegeta nodded back.

Good, let's go goten! Trunks took a couple steps to the side.

Goten didn't respond he just stood up and looked towards trunks. Who was smiling which made goten smile to. Let's do it! Goten said back.

Fu-sion-ha

They said in unison 

Fu-sion-ha

Before there finger could touch someone teleported in front of them.

Dad!?goten said surprised to see his father here.

Yo goten what's up. Goku said a bit shocked to see his youngest son.

So you're here son goku caulifa smiled.

Next time on black heart face to face with the saiyan race. Don't miss it.


	3. Episode 3 face to face with saiyan race

Previously on black heart goten and trunks did battle with caulifa and while the battle heated up goku had appeared on planet sadala, what happens now on.

Black heart episode 3 face to face with saiyan race.

Goten had sat inside one of the rooms in planet sadala many houses, earlier him and trunks wounds were treated in an rehabilitation chamber, after leaving goten an trunks were given saiyan armor.

However while goten an trunks were talking about the fight vegeta came an grabbed trunks which is why goten was alone.

Maybe dad would come get me later goten thought to himself, he looked through his old clothes an realized that his rock was missing.

Goten immediately panicked as he couldn't find it anywhere.

Looking for me a voice called out.

Goten looked up an saw no one there. Then a thought popped into his head. Are you the stone I picked up? Goten asked unsure of himself.

Yes if it you want to find me fly outside. The said calmly.

Goten looked around to see if anyone was playing any tricks on him, finally realizing he was alone in the room he flew outside, okay where are you at. Goten said flying in a straight line.

Why don't you try senescing my power. The stone said. Goten couldn't put his finger on it but the voice sounded familiar to him.

Goten closed his eyes and tried to sense the stone. Wait a minute goten opened his eyes, why do you have key I can sense? Goten said aloud hoping no one heard him.

Everything will be answered once you find me.

Okay if you say so goten said while flying towards the stones power level.

One minute later...

Goten had found the stone swimming down stream

Ahh there you are goten said as he picked up his stone out of the water he saw a vision of the saiyan guards throwing the stone out of his pocket onto the floor then someone kicked it out of a the building then into a pond.

So that's how you got here then. Goten rub the stone against his face, don't worry I won't let this happen again. Goten said with a comforting tone.

But how can you talk? Goten asked curiously.

Well saiyan it's simple I'm a ...

Goten realized he was stuck in taught so he decided to guess on what the stone was thinking to say.

Are you a ghost, no response. A space rock, no response. A power stone.

Yes a power stone let's go with that. the stone said a bit unsure.

I'm a stone that can increase your power. The stone said confidently. The more you use my power the stronger your body becomes.

Wow really that's cool I could get stronger than trunks? Or that girl we just fought or even dad. Goten asked excited.

Yes but slow down saiyan, I need something in return. The stone said slyly.

Return like what. I have some toys I could-

No! The stone yelled this time, the dragon balls.

The dragon balls? Goten asked. what about them?

I'll grant you this power all you have to do is grant me a wish on the dragon balls do we have a deal. The stone asked.

Of course mr stone. Actually do you have a name? Goten asked.

My name. Is unimportant right now. But I'll tell you in time. The stone said.

Goten put the stone in his pocket and flew off looking for his dads power level.

Then looked down to see trunks talking with some other kid goten flew down to his best friend.

Hey trunks goten waved.

Hey is that the other kid you were fighting with? The boy in saiyan armor asked trunks.

Oh yeah that's him trunks replied.

Goten landed in front of the two boys and looked the kid standing next to trunks up an down, he also had the same armor trunks and goten wore, which mirrored cabbas armor, he had black hair which stuck straight up left an waved in the wind.

Hey my names ka'shear, he said sticking his hand out to goten.

Goten shook his hand, he looks weak the stone said to him

Quiet he might hear you goten whispered down towards his pocket.

Ka'shear gave him a puzzled look.

The three boys took to the sky flying towards a new destination they weren't shown during the tour of planet sadala.

So goten. Trunks started. You know when we were with my dad, how the tour guy said only a handful of saiyan have went super saiyan, well guess what.

He was lying an everybody here can go super? Goten asked confused.

No you dummy! Trunks yelled, ka'shear told me that he can also go super saiyan to.

What! Goten said excited as he looked towards ka'shear.

Yeah. ka'shear said proudly.

He was about to show me until you came. Trunks said in a taunting manor.

Sorry. Goten said softly.

The three boys landed in a canyon. Goten and trunks stood side by side as they looked towards ka'shear.

You two might wanna back up. Ka'shear smiled. Enough talking. Show me said looking a little bored.

Fine by me. Ka'shear smiled. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Ka'shear powered up, as he did the canyon shook.

Wow trunks said impressed. He is stronger than I thought. The stone said to goten.

Now watch this. ka'shear smiled as blue energy surrounded him. The energy then turned golden. Haaaaaaaa ka'shear yelled

His hair stopped waving and stuck straight up now in the air.

Wow look at that, an he's the same age as you goten.

Huh said surprised,

Yeah that's why I was looking for you. Ka'shear smiled towards trunks said your the youngest super saiyan. Right? Ka'shear questioned.

Ah yeah? Goten questioned.

You wanna fight. ka'shear smirked.

Huh? You mean now. Goten said confused.

After I got super saiyan my friends were to scared to spar with me. Ka'shear said. But your not scared right?

Um no. Goten said unsure. But why don't you wanna fight trunks? Goten asked confused.

Well we did fight. An he beat me, then he said I was the second strongest kid he fought, he said you were the 'shear smirked.

so you want to see if he is right? Goten questioned. Well if you say so. Goten flew upwards, just give me a second! Goten yelled down at them.

ka'shear powered down to his base form. Him an trunks both looked up towards goten.

ok let's see. Goten took the stone out his pocket an put it in his shirt. Son goten. The stone said before he flew back down.

do not take him lightly ok? Pfft of course I won't this should be fun. Goten smiled

he then flew towards ka'shear as he did trunks moved out of the way. Ok the rules are simple once someone says stop or if you knock the other person out,understand. Ka'shear finished.

Goten nodded his head in approval.

good, ka'shear smirked as he took a fighting stance, goten then took his fighting stance.

Haaaaa ka'shear flew towards goten sending a kick his way, goten ducked under it, ka'shear keep flying then kicked off the canyon wall to fly towards goten again.

this time goten flew into the air dodging his attack again. Is dodging all your good for?! Ka'shear asked getting impatient.

goten looked down towards him, alright. Goten said smirking. Charge! Goten then flew towards ka'shear headfirst at top speed.

what the, ka'shear then moved out of the way of gotens head butt attempt, but before goten hit the floor he caught himself with his hands an redirected himself towards ka'shear.

Wha- before ka'shear could finish he got head butted in the stomach an sent into the wall. Goten then charged to ki orbs in each hand, haaaaaaa, goten then fired a barrage of ki blast towards the canyon wall, the wall then crumbled down.

Goten looked towards the rubble with a bored expression on his face. Well that- before goten finished the ground started to shake. Let me guess, you forgot he could go supersaiyan? The stone asked annoyed.

um,no way I didn't forget goten said nervously.

Haaaaaaaaaaaa ka'shear yelled as the rubble that was on top him disintegrated an a golden aura surrounded battle begins goten. Ka'shear said with an cocky expression.

next time on black heart supersaiyan clash goten vs ka'shear don't miss it


	4. Episode 4 goten vs ka'shear

prevously on black heart goten had woken up from his an trunks battle with caulifa to find his lucky stone was missing so goten went out to find it, however after finding the stone he saw trunks talking to a boy, the boys name was ka'shear an him an goten were the same age. ka'shear wanted to fight goten since in universe 6 ka'shear is the youngest supersaiyan. so the two started to fight with goten getting the upper hand, until ka'shear turned super saiyan as well. now the real battle begins

black heart chapter 4 supersaiyan clash goten vs ka'shear

Haaaaaaa! ka'shear flew towards goten. aiming his fist towards his face, goten blocked his face waiting for the attack, but it never came when goten removed his arms from his face ka'shears hand was charging a energy wave right in front of him, got you. ka'shear smiled as he fired a huge blue wave straight into gotens face. which sent him back into one of the canyons many rock hills.

ow ow ow! goten said quietly as he climed out the rubble. i didn't even hear him charge an attac- look out! the stone yelled. huh. goten looked up to see another blast heading towards him again with no sound. BOOM!

come on! is that all you got got- ka'shear couldn't finish his sentence because it was cut off by gotens foot flying into his face sending him down into the ground. nice kick. the stone complimented. Thanks, stone how did you see his attack coming, even though i couldn't. Lets worry about that later, lets finish this fight first. the stone said as goten directed his attention towards ka'shear, who was looking up towards him with a glare in his eyes, but he was still smirking.

Nice job goten, don't get to cocky about it though i haven't even begun to show you my stuff 'shear smiled.

haaaaaaaaaa! ka'shear charged his energy up. i didn't even get cocky about anything. goten thought confused.

ka'shear stopped powering up an pointed his hands up in the sky towards goten. Ha! ka'shear yelled as a blue energy orb flew up towards goten, again with no sound.

i can't hear it so what. goten said as he easily dodges the attack.

I wouldn't be so sure goten! ka'shear yelled up towards him.

watch out behind you! the stone yelled. as he did goten turned around to see the blue ki orb flying towards his face.

oh crud! goten said as he barley dodge the attack this time. that was close.

Nice dodge but can you dodge this! ka'shear yelled as he spun his hand in a circle. when he did this the blue orb spun in a circle. an then burst into 6 other orbs surrounding goten all at once.

Trunks who was watching curiously up until now. finely seeing what ka'shear was planning. because his attacks can't be heard or sensed you would need to look at the attack to dodge it. that's going to make it even harder for goten to dodge this next attack, or win the fight.

the six orbs surrounded goten, however gotens eyes never left ka'shear. now take this! ka'shear said while closing his hand.

when he did the orbs in front of goten didn't move, so goten quickly turned his head around see the 3 orbs flying towards him, he flew higher in the air to dodge the attack, as he did all six orbs gave chase. goten! The stone yelled we can't sense his attack so- Duck! so you need to- flip, make sure you never lose sight of the orbs or its game over. the stone finished.

Easier said "pant" than done ever time i whoa! move one way like four more orbs attack me! goten yelled out loud.

ka'shear looked towards trunks your friend normally talk to himself.

uh no trunks replied also confused by gotens yelling out loud.

while dodging goten grew more frustrated from all the dodging. Your cheating! goten yelled towards Ka'shear. I can't hear or sense your attack! so all i can do is dodge until i get tired.

yeah that was my plan. Ka'shear smiled.

y-you sissy goten yelled while still dodging the goten this isn't good he's toying with us,think about it. If he wanted to he could send another blast at us with out us knowi- ahhh. before the stone could finish goten was blasted in the back by another blue orb.

goten turned around slowly to see ka'shear standing behind him with his hand having a smoke trail on it.

looking for 'shear smirked towards goten who then turned ka'shear, but before he could attack him ka'shear pointed behind him.

goten turned back around to see six blue orbs right behind him,before he could dodge ka'shear blasted him in the back again. which then led to the other six orb hiting ! they all exploded on impact.

goten started falling towards the ground before he could fall ka'shear grabbed his hair an smiled who's the sissy now. he then punched goten in the face hurling him towards the ground.

as goten crashed with a loud thud. gotens vision went blurry how is he so strong goten thought to himself. goten stumbled back onto his feet an looked up towards ka'shear.

Its not over yet goten we still have chance the stone said. How I've never faced a move like that I'm no good at strategies. goten whined. Thats why I'm here, if you listen to me we can still stone finished.

Still talking to yourself huh Son Goten. "giggle" don't worry it will be over soon when i hit you with my crescendo.

A what goten asked confused. It means he's trying to finish you. the stone said. Oh i thought it was some kind of food. goten smiled as he did feel a bit hungry. we can eat later lets win now. Ok goten nodded as he got into his fighting stance.

Now lets end this ka'shear put his hands over his head and started charging up for his attack. haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

however goten flew right towards him.

hey wait a se- thud. Goten head butt him right on the nose. ow you gahhhh! goten then punched him in his stomach.

hahhahahaaha! goten then sent him to the ground with a barage of ki blast. ka'shear looked up towards goten. ok enough! haaaa!

he flew towards goten trying to kick him, but goten dodged the attack an grabed his leg an started to spin him around

hey "spin" let "spin" me "spin" go. ka'shear while being spun around. goten smiled if you say so. haaaaaaaa ka'shear yelled as he was released from gotens grab. thud! as ka'shear flew right into one of the rock walls.

owww ka'shear said,before he could catch his bearings goten flew right towards him headbutting him in the gut. send him flying through multple rocks. remember goten don't let up his ki blast are his best skill, so keep attacking him head stone said confidently. yeah i know goten said as he follwed ka'shear. goten then stopped to see ka'shear smiling towards him.

take this! goten yelled as he punched ka'shear in the face, or so he thought instead gotens fist went right right through his head like ka'shear wasn't there. what the heck? goten questioned. then the ka'shear illusion disappeared an turned into an blue ki orb, which then exploded. goten got sent flying back but caught himself in midair.

what was that? goten asked out loud. Just a present Ka'shear said with a lot of malice. That was a nice combo but now its my turn.

as trunks looked on he then felt two power levels approachingthe battle field. one of the power levels. being his ! trunks yelled towards him.

vegeta and Goku landed in front of him.

hey who's goten fighting. goku asked trunks. That kid is the youngest supersaiyan of universe 6 so he wanted to fight goten to see who's stronger. trunks stated as he looked back towards the fight. hmm. Goku pondered

Son goten the real battle starts now!

next time on black heart ka'shear and goten continue there battle, but with ka'shear weird techniques an goten trying not to lose infront of his dad again can he still win this battle find out next time on black heart. chapter 5 Goten vs Ka'shear the crescendo.


	5. Black heart episode 5 the crescendo

previously on black heart. goten an ka'shear, started to fight both boys were in super saiyan form however, goten with the help of his lucky stone, had finally got the upper hand until ka'shear pulled off a dangerous new trick. will goten be able to pull off the victory with his father now watching the battle along with trunks and vegeta find out now on black heart

Black Heart episode 5 the crescendo

"the real battle starts now" you already said that. goten mocked.

"well this time i mean it! ka'shear yelled see goten, I've only scratched the surface of my abilities. Ka'shear explained. what you saw earlier was just a small taste of my full dish of power ka'shear finished.

Can you stop bringing up eating I'm starving. Goten whined.

Goten now is not the time focus and we can win this battle. the stone explained.

Yeah i know, i just wish i got some more food.

Is he still talking to himself. Ka'shear twitched, no matter this will change his tune.

HAAAAAAAA! Ka'shear then flew right at goten. Goten put his hands up to block the attack however instead of a punch or kick when ka'shears body reached goten it exploded on contact. sending goten straight into the floor.

Hahahahaha got you again goten. Ka'shear laughed as goten got back to his feet.

So thats his fighting style. Goku thought as he looked down at his younger son who was now scowling.

His fighting style goten said aloud, but making sure to keep his eyes on ka'shear who was still laughing.

Yes goten. The stone said to him. His style is to trick both your eyes and ears. with a silent ki blast and illusion of himself, it's all designed to mess with your head, which is why he keeps trying to create space between you two.

So he's a sissy! goten said aloud.

Sissy. Ha! me huh? Ka'shear smirked. well this "sissy" is about to win. ka'shear finished with a proud smirk on his face.

Oh yeah you fight like a girl! Goten yelled towards him.

Do not.

Do too.

Do not.

Do too.

Do not.

Do too.

Do not!

Do too, Do too, Do too. Goten mocked sticking his tongue at him.

You little- Ka'shear stopped him self from charging goten. Nice try, getting me mad so i would attack you head on, but it won't work.

Can't hurt to try now can it. goten said while getting back to his stance.

This is the end my Crescendo. Ka'shear said clenching his fist.

HAAAAAAAAAA! ka'shear yelled as blue aura surrounded take this son goten. Ka'shear shot both of his hands in the sky then unleashed a massive energy ball from his hands, the energy flew up high enough to look like a miniature moon.

What do you think he's doing? goten asked out loud.

I have no clue but i don't think we want to find out. the stone replied unsure.

Now take this! ka'shear yelled as he closed both hands, as he did the blue ball explodes.

goten sheilded himself. but nothing came, in fact when he moved his hands he seen ka'shear unconscious, goten had won the fight?

Goten was on the battlefield both of his eyes now completely blue, as goten keep looking up a ka'shears move which never exploded.

It worked just like always. Ka'shear said smugly.

What did you do to him?! trunks questioned.

you see trunks all my attacks mess with the opponents brain. moves you can see but can't hear my illusions that explode on impact, all require one thing.

and whats that? goku asked. still confused by the situation.

there eyes. ka'shear said smirking. this attack only need one thing to succeed an that's for you to look directly at it. once you do you'll be completely out. this attack only has two downsides.

Downsides?trunks asked looking towards his best friend concern still on his face.

Yes like for example you notice you 3 aren't under my attacks spell. thats because it can only hit one person at a time,so wasting all of my ki just to keep one person still can be a pain.

so thats why we're not under his spell. trunks thought. still looking towards goten.

The other downside is that if any one else hits my opponent the trance will end immediately.

so when does this spell end? goku wondered.

That giant energy ball behind me will go away in 4 minutes. ka'shear pointed behind him. until then i can beat up goten all i like, an I'm assuming your his father sorry you have to see this. ka'shear said half joking. unless you want to stop the fight he questioned trunks.

trunks looked towards goten again, then toward his dad than towards gotens dad. I'll let goten decide when he's done. trunks smilled.

Ok it's his funeral,now then son goten let's end Ka'shear smilled wickedly.

goten good job out there. goku said flying towards goten.

t-thanks goten. said not used to getting praise from his father.I don't even know how i won-

you didn't win goten. the stone said. as he could still hear and see what was happening. you need to wake up.

Wake up? what do you mean I'm wide awake. goten then pinched his cheek to prove it. ouch! see if i was asleep that wouldn't of hurt so much.

That's the point goten Ka'shear wants you to still feel the pain he's about to inflict on you.

Here goten i have a present. goku said with a smile on his face.

Oh really! goten said excited.

Crack! before goten knew what happen he was punched right in the stomach. gahhh! goten fell to his knees holding his stomach.

Da-dad why- Pound! before goten could finish he was kicked in the face.

in the real world. Ka'shear was beating down time Ka'shear knocked him down goten would stand back up with that same blank look on his face.

This is like beating up a puching bag. Ka'shear smirked. I'll admit you can take a hit goten. then again you can't even hear me haha. Ka'shear then punched goten in the face.

As goten got up tears were streaming down his face.

Haha ha dude are you crying. ka'shear laughed. I think its about time I ended this. Haaaaaaaaaaaaa Ka'shear powered up his ki.

Inside of gotens head. Goku had been beating goten up.

D-dad stop p-lease goten began to cry as his father was beating him up.why are you doing this?! goten yelled.

Goten listen thats. Before the stone could finish a foot caught goten in the jaw reeling back.

ka'shear smiled well I'm bored let's finish this. ka'shear said with a threatening tone in his voice.

Goten felt his mouth was bleeding and he was right,goten looked back up towards his dad confused.

my dad hits way harder I've seen him fight before. like when he fought trunks dad when he had to suck on the pacifier.

ka'shear began to walk towards goten, looking up towards his energy sphere it was still there which means he still had sometime left.

when Ka'shear looked back down goten was flying towards him head first!

what what is he doing he should still be under my trance?

Haaaaaaaaaaa! goten yelled as he flew towards ka'shear.

ka'shear ready himself as he threw at punch towards goten caught his arm.

goten had been thinking about what he saw his father do when he was in a bind and goten was hungry.

goten opened his jaw an then bit down on ka'shear arm!

ouch!!! ka'shear screamed as goten locked his jaws on ka'shears arm.

when Ka'shear looked back at goten he seen goten was charging ki in his hands

taaa meee goten started with ka'shears arm still in his mouth. ka'shear first tried punching goten off then realized that if he flew goten couldn't hold on by just his mouth.

ka'shear flew into the air gotens teeth still bitting into him.

ka'shear started flying in zig zags trying to get goten off of his arm,an he got what he wanted. goten released his teeth off ka'shear. However it wasn't cause anything ka'shear did, goten had finish his kameha.

ka'shear breathed a sigh of relief. even if goten threw out his attack it wouldn't be able to hit me. ka'shear thought.

goten started to glow the same strange aura he did when he and trunks fought caulifla.

Haaaa!!! Goten yelled firing it up towards ka'shear. However the blast was so strong as he fired it goten was sent flying towards the planet like a missile.

Before hit the ground him out. trunks yelled as he flew towards him goku already there as he seen goten had lost control of his kameha so caught him but when they looked at him he was unconscious back in his base form.

Goku looked up to see ka'shear slowly flying down. ha ha ha. just missed me goten ka'shear said trying not to sound worried.

ka'shear smiled as he saw goten unconscious in his father's arms. looks like i win. ka'shear said pointing at him self.

Next time on black heart

heart of stone.


End file.
